


Easy Peasy

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 17 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2015)</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a piece of cake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Peasy

It was supposed to be a piece of cake.

Easy as pie.

Easy peasy.

Buck snorted. 

It wasn’t any of those things.

He looked at the instruction sheet for what had to be the tenth time.

Step one was simple enough. Step two, a little harder. And step three? Incomprehensible!

It was as if the directions were written in a foreign language. 

Or upside down!

Buck heaved a sigh.

It was time to call in the big guns.

The only ones who would be able to figure it out.

“Boys, can you come help ‘ol Buck program the DVR?”

“We’s coming, Da!”

 

~end~


End file.
